Secrets
by RedheadMaxwell
Summary: Kagome is a singer who moves to InuYasha's school. They both had troubling pasts and need to lean on each other for support. But when Kagome's past comes back to haunt her, she pushes InuYasha away. Can they find the strength to trust each other again?
1. New Girl At School

Chapter One: New Girl At School

KAGOME POV

My driver closed the door to my black stretch limo. I adjusted my bag, took a deep breath, and headed towards the front door of my new high school.

Everyone who was in the front courtyard was turned towards me, mouth gaping open. I knew it was because I was a famous singer, but it made me slightly uncomfortable.

I pulled the doors open and glanced around the main hallway, trying to find the office. I finally gave up and asked a boy with brown hair and a Metallica shirt on, who looked at me in amazement for a good thirty seconds before answering that it was on the top floor.

I sighed as I pulled open the door to the stairway and started to climb the stairs to the top floor. This school was huge – it had three floors. On my way up, I passed a guy with long silver hair, a bandana, and amber eyes. _Silver hair? _I thought. _It must be dyed._

When I reached the top floor, I located the office and entered it. The secretary, who was on the phone, glanced up at me and motioned for me to sit down. After about two minutes, the secretary said, "Okay. Thank-you, Mr. Malison. Okay. Bye," and hung up. She looked at me.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Um, yes," I replied.

"Okay," she pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to me. I have your schedule here, and a map of the school for you. I've highlighted all of your classes in different colors, to make it easier for you," she pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to me. "I also need you to get all of your teachers to sign this, please."

"Okay. Thank-you, Mrs.…" I saw the nametag on her desk, "Kelso."

"You're very welcome, dear," Mrs. Kelso replied. I turned to leave. "Miss. Higurashi!" Mrs. Kelso called me back.

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, then, would you mind signing an autograph for my daughter? She is a huge fan!" Mrs. Kelso smiled sheepishly as she pulled out a picture of me on stage.

"Sure," I took a marker from inside my bag. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Morgan."

_Morgan,_

_Thanks for being a fan. It's you guys that keep me going._

_Lot's of love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

"How's that?" I asked, handing back the picture.

"Perfect! Thank-you so much, Miss. Higurashi…I mean Kagome," Mrs. Kelso grinned at me.

"You're welcome," I stuffed the marker back into my bag, having a feeling that I would need it again later in the day. I picked up my schedule, map and slip and hurried out of the office and to my homeroom.

***

I finally found my homeroom, after going back down to the first floor. There were twenty students in my homeroom, all of which were staring at me as I stood at the front of the classroom.

"Now, I know Kagome is famous, but while she's at school you must all treat her normally, as I'm sure she wants to be treated," the teacher was saying.

"There's nothing about her that looks famous, except for her five thousand dollar outfit," I heard the boy with silver hair that I had passed earlier mutter.

I glanced down at my outfit. It cost no where near five thousand dollars – in fact, I was pretty sure it cost fewer than one hundred. I was wearing skinny-leg dark wash jeans with striped legwarmers over them, a black tank top, a tight, unbuttoned leather jacket, a striped scarf to match the legwarmers and black converse sneakers. I also had a black shoulder bag, which wood soon be filled with books and papers.

"Miss. Higurashi, if you would like to sit over there, next to InuYasha," the teacher motioned to the seat next to the silver-haired boy.

I took my seat, putting my bag on the ground next to me. I took the little slip of paper that Mrs. Kelso had given to me and held it out for the teacher. "Mrs. Kelso asked for you to sign this."

The teacher took the picture and signed his name before giving it back to me. 'Mr. Debtor', he had signed. I put the slip back in my bag.

The first four classes went by quickly, and I was being asked for autographs constantly. Finally, it was lunch.

I entered the cafeteria, surprised to find it not very full. I went to the counter, got and paid for my lunch, and asked the cashier where everyone was. She said that most people liked to eat in the courtyard.

I took my lunch and sat down at a table by myself. In a matter of seconds, the table was suddenly full of girls asking me for autographs and pictures. I signed as many autographs as I could before the lunch lady called out to everyone, "Kagome needs to eat her lunch, as all of you do!"

I smiled gratefully at the lunch lady before I turned back to the table to finish my lunch. Most of the girls had moved away from my table, except for one.

"Hi, my name is Sango Kelam. I'm in your homeroom," the girl smiled at me.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Kagome."

"I know," Sango said, and both of us laughed.

"I really like your outfit," I glanced at Sango's ensemble. She was wearing light-wash skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots, a light pink tank top layered underneath a light green one, and a cropped black sweater. She looked amazing.

"Thanks," Sango grinned.

Just then, the boy I remembered as InuYasha walked up to Sango. "What the hell are you doing over here? We were looking all over for you in the courtyard," he scoffed at her.

"I was introducing myself to Kagome," Sango said. InuYasha didn't even look at me.

"Well stop wasting your time with little Miss Popstar and get your ass out in the courtyard!" InuYasha glared at Sango.

"'Little Miss Popstar'?" I echoed. InuYasha ignored me.

"Okay, I'm coming, but Kagome gets to come with us," Sango stood up and motioned for me to follow her. I slipped my water and sandwich that I had gotten into my bag and followed them outside of the school.

INUYASHA POV

I glared at Sango the entire way over to our usual spot in the courtyard. Why did she have to bring _Kagome Higurashi _with her? I was positive that as soon as the singer got to know us, she'd just turn around and go back to wherever the hell she came from.

"You're going to love it here at Fermont High," I heard Sango telling Kagome. "Most of the teachers are really nice, and there's never too much homework."

"I like it already," Kagome replied. "It's going to be a while before people stop gushing over me, though."

I snorted. She was so full of herself. Trying to be inconspicuous, I gave Kagome the once-over. I had to admit, she was pretty hot. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and God, did she smell good.

_And God, did she smell good? _I thought, mentally slapping myself. I couldn't let myself be drawn to any woman - it was a major weakness for all of my enemies.

I snapped out of my thought at the sound of Kagome laughing. Her laugh was beautiful, like the sound of wind chimes, and I couldn't help but stare at her, until I noticed that we had reached our spot. My older brother, Sesshomaru, snapped his head up and took in the sight of Kagome. My best friend, Miroku, was sitting next to Koga, whom I disliked, but didn't really care too much about him to try to get him to leave. Next to Koga was his girlfriend Ayame, and next to her, Sesshomaru's girlfriend Rin. They all gawked at Kagome like stupid idiots.

"Guys, this is Kagome Higurashi," Sango grinned. "Kagome, these are Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Rin," Sango pointed out each individual to Kagome. "And this is InuYasha," she added, gesturing to me.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm so glad that-" but she was cut off as five black cars pulled up to the front of the school and lots of men jumped out from each of them.

"Damn!" she cried. "Okay, guys, this might sound weird, but can you hide me?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief as my friends made to cluster around her. I instantly wondered who these men could be, and why Kagome was hiding from them. I tried to get a better look at the men, and saw giant cameras in their hands and around their necks. I realized that they were paparazzi, obviously after Kagome.

One of them must have seen her trying to hide behind my friends, because he yelled something to the rest of the paparazzi and in a moment they were swarmed around us, lights flashing. They were all calling her name, and I heard her groan before she stepped out of the huddle and smiled at all of the cameras, trying to look at everyone. I felt a pang of pity for the girl, because she must have to endure this kind of thing everyday.

A reporter managed to squeeze between all of the paparazzi and walked over, next to Kagome. I recognized the reporter, she was one I had seen regularly on TV. She started to ask Kagome questions.

"So, Kagome, what's it like to be back at school?" the reporter thrust the mic under Kagome's mouth, causing her to back up a bit before answering.

"School's great. I love it so far," she smiled, and I noticed a cameraman recording all of this with a giant black camera that was bigger than the size of my head.

"And are all of these your new friends, or just anxious fans?" the reporter flashed a dazzling smile to the camera.

"No, they're friends. This is Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Sango and InuYasha," she pointed us all out, as Sango had done earlier. How she remembered all of our names was beyond me.

"That's great!" the news reporter exclaimed, but she didn't sound too enthusiastic to me. "Now, Kagome, I have to get one thing straight...are you really engaged to Onigumo Kirk?"

_Engaged to Onigumo Kirk? _I thought. _It can't be true, she's only eighteen...even if he is the biggest rock star on the charts right now._

"No, we're just good friends," Kagome replied, and I noticed a look of anger, sadness and fear wash over Kagome's face. I could also tell that Kagome desperately wanted the press to leave her alone. I motioned for Sango to come near while Kagome continued her interview.

"What?" Sango hissed.

"I think we'd better find some way for the press to leave...little Miss Popstar doesn't look very happy right now."

Sango nodded once before disappearing, away from the crowd.

Kagome was still continuing her interview five minutes later when Sango came back with the principal.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you all to leave. Our students cannot be districted during school hours," the principal said. The paparazzi, reporter and camera man all left. Kagome thanked both Sango and the principal, who pulled her aside to discuss something.

KAGOME POV

"Miss. Higurashi-"

"Please call me Kagome," I interrupted.

"Uh, Kagome, would you possibly do the school the honor of performing at our football game tomorrow during half-time?" the principal smiled hopefully at me.

"Um...football?" I asked skeptically. I glanced towards my new friends, wondering if any of them were on the football team. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have a band, and they would like you to sing your song, 'Forgivable'. Please say yes," the principal continued to smile at me.

"Well, I guess that will be okay..." I pulled out my blackberry and quickly typed in my new performance.

"Great! The game starts at four, and half-time will be at about 5:15 or 5:30," the principal informed me, and I entered all of this in my blackberry. When I was finished, I looked up to see the principle smile at me before he turned and headed back to the school building.

"What did he want?" Sango skipped up to where I was standing.

"He wants me to sing tomorrow, at the football game," I replied.

"Cool! Koga and Sesshomaru are on the football team, so we were all going to go to the game to watch them play anyways! Now we can watch you, too!" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I noticed InuYasha grunt before turning away from us, striking up a conversation with Miroku. He didn't look at me again for the rest of lunch.


	2. Performing

Chapter Two: Performing

I got ready to step onto the stage from behind the big black curtain. It was half-time at the football game, and my turn to perform. I could hear lots of people screaming my name, over and over. I saw a green light flash overhead, and a man with a headset on and dressed in all black said, "That's your cue, miss." I nodded to him and gripped the mic tightly before pulling the curtain aside and stepping onstage.

There was a loud uproar and I smiled at all of my fans. The band started to play as I walked to the front of the stage. I held the mic up to my face and started to sing:

_Are you forgivable?_

_Are you forgivable?_

_Are you forgivable?_

_Are you forgivable?_

_Uh-oh_

_Looks like another bump in the road_

_No-oh_

_I don't want your hand to hold_

_I know_

_You're trying make this right_

_But uh-oh_

_I already won the fight_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you fall_

_I couldn't care at all_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you watch me rise_

_I want to see the hurt in your eyes_

_I can forget you_

_But can I forgive you?_

_So-oh_

_What are you gonna do_

_You know_

_I am forgetting you_

_No-oh_

_More memories I will cherish_

_Uh-oh_

_Please let me watch you perish_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you fall_

_I couldn't care at all_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you watch me rise_

_I want to see the hurt in your eyes_

_I can forget you_

_But can I forgive you?_

_I will forget you_

_I will forget you_

_But I will never forgive..._

_I will forget you_

_I will forget you_

_But I will never forgive..._

_You..._

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you fall_

_I couldn't care at all_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you watch me rise_

_I want to see the hurt in your eyes_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you fall_

_I couldn't care at all_

_I will forget you_

_I will loose you_

_I will let you watch me rise_

_I want to see the hurt in your eyes_

_I can forget you_

_But can I forgive you?_

_I can't forgive you _

I smiled and waved before walking off the stage, everyone screaming my name. Backstage, Sango rushed up to me. Behind her I saw InuYasha, looking pissed off about something.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing!" Sango cried.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Keh," I heard InuYasha mutter. I turned to him.

"What did you think of my performance, InuYasha?" I asked him. He looked up at me, surprised.

"I...uh...guess it was okay," he coughed. "You have a good voice."

"Please! You're acting like you've never heard her before!" Sango rolled her eyes. "The minute you heard she was coming to our school, you went out and bought all of her CDs!"

InuYasha's face reddened and I almost laughed. "Is that true?" I asked.

"Feh."

"Well, thank-you," I murmured. He blushed harder.


	3. Hanging Out

Chapter Three: Hanging Out

INUYASHA POV

I groaned and rolled over in bed when I heard the phone ring. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It said 8:47 AM.

I heaved myself out of bed and across the room, to where the phone was waiting on my desk. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jeez, did you just get out of bed?" Sango chirped.

"Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Well, Miroku, Kagome and I are thinking about catching a movie later tonight. We wanted to know if you'll come," Sango didn't seem at all bothered by my harsh tone.

"God, Sango, you could have waited until at least noon. Why'd you have to call me so early if you just wanted to know something about tonight?" I rubbed my eyes and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Now that I was up, I may as well get ready.

"I'm a morning person. Besides, Kagome has a CD signing at twelve, so our plan was to go have brunch, go to the signing, go to dinner, and then go see the movie."

"Sango, you know I don't have the money to go out to eat twice in one day."

"Oh, me neither. Kagome's paying."

"What?" I didn't like this. As much as I didn't care about Kagome, it felt like we were using her if she payed for us to do all this stuff.

"I said, Kagome's paying. She's going to pick us up in her limo," I could almost hear Sango's excitement through the phone.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Yay! Kagome will be there at 9:30. Then she'll pick me up, and then Miroku. Sound good?"

"Sure. Whatever, Sango. Bye," I was about to hang up, but she called my name.

"Oh, InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Please try to be nice to Kagome. I think you two would make a really nice couple."

I snorted. "Ha. You know I'm not going to date anyone anytime soon, Sango. Bye," this time she let me hang up.

As I showered I thought about what she said. _I think you two would make a really nice couple. _But I meant what I said. After what happened with Kikyo, I knew it would be awhile before I got into another serious relationship.

I turned off the shower faucet and stepped out. Thinking about Kikyo made my head hurt. She had been the only other person besides Miroku and Sango who knew my secret. I was a half-demon.

I still remembered clearly when I told Kikyo this. I had thought I was in love with her, and she in love with me. But when I told her what I really was, she immediately asked me to change. She wanted be to become human.

At first, I was willing, because I thought I was in love with her. After a while, I realized she had never been in love with me, nor I her. She considered me a freak.

Kikyo died shortly afterwards. Nobody knows how she died. Not even me. But I didn't care. She had hurt me so much that I had grown to hate her. I felt no pity over her death.

KAGOME POV

I stared out the window as we drove to InuYasha's house. Why Sango wanted us to invite InuYasha to come along with us was beyond me. But I felt kind of sorry for him. It had now been a week and one day since my performance at the school, and I had noticed that Miroku and Sango were really InuYasha's only friends. He didn't have a good relationship with his older brother, Koga and him constantly fought, and he was sick and tired of Ayame and Rin's stupid squabbles. Which is why I had decided to agree to let him come.

"Miss. Higurashi, we're here. Shall I go get your friend?" the driver turned around and asked her.

"No, that's okay. I'll get him," I got out of the car and entered the apartment building. Sango had told me he was on the third floor, room 314. I got in the elevator and pressed the button labeled '3'.

Just then, a young man walked into the elevator, just before the doors closed. He pressed the button for floor six, and then glanced at me.

"Excuse me..." he said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, I am."

"May I have an autograph?" he pulled a piece of paper and pen from his briefcase and handed it to her. I noticed the paper felt very glossy, but didn't say anything as I signed the paper and handed it back to him. The elevator dinged as it reached the third floor. The doors slid open.

"Well, that's my stop," I smiled at the man before walking to door 314 and knocking on it.

INUYASHA POV

"Coming!" I called as I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, quickly shoving a hat over my dog ears. I opened the door to see Kagome standing there. I almost did a double-take.

She was wearing a tight, black, off-the-shoulder dress, ending just above her knees. She had on black knee length boots, and her hair was cascading down to her shoulders. I tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded, and we made our way to the elevator.

"I was expecting one of your bodyguards or something to come get me," I said. "I can't believe that _Kagome Higurashi _is in an apartment building."

She laughed at this. "There was something about this place that I just couldn't resist."

I grinned at her as we left the building. We walked over to the limo and the driver came around to open the door for us. I raised my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. We got into the limo.

I had never been in a limo before. Inside, there was a flat panel TV along the right side of the limo, a bench like chair across from it with a mini-fridge beside it, and a backseat at the back. The interior roof was glowing.

Kagome sat down on the bench like seat and opened the fridge. I sat down beside her. "You want a drink?" she asked.

"Um, sure. What do you have?"

She laughed. "What don't we have?"

I laughed a little too, before grabbing a water. I decided caffeine in the morning probably wasn't the best thing for me. Kagome picked up a remote and switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she got to the news.

"And Kagome Higurashi has been busy lately," the reporter was saying. "Miss. Higurashi has just transfered schools. For unknown reasons, she moved across the country. People are saying it has something to do with the proposal of marriage from Onigumo Kirk-"

Kagome shut the TV off. "Damn reporters," she muttered.

By then we had reached Sango's house, who was waiting by her door for us. She squealed and jumped into the limo. Next we went to pick up Miroku, then went to a café for brunch.

***

KAGOME POV

The minute we got out of the limo, we were swarmed by paparazzi. Sango grinned excitedly, Miroku looked confused, and InuYasha looked annoyed. I put my sunglasses on and walked through the crowd, my friends following me. We entered the café and sat down at a table.

"Is it always like this?" Miroku asked, motioning to the paparazzi.

"Pretty much, yeah," I replied.

"Must suck," InuYasha muttered.

"Sometimes it does. Sometimes it doesn't," I picked up my menu. "So, let's eat!"

***

INUYASHA POV

We stepped out of the CD store and went back into the limo. We had just had brunch, then went to Kagome's CD signing. It was now four in the afternoon, and we were clueless as to what to do. We were going out for dinner at six, so we could watch the movie at ten.

Kagome and I sat on the bench seat again, and Miroku and Sango sat together on the back seat. Miroku casually slung his arm over Sango's shoulders.

"So, what do you guys want to do for two hours?" Kagome asked.

"I can think of loads of things to do," Miroku said suggestively, looking down at Sango.

She giggled and shoved him away. "Perv."

"Why don't we just hang out?" Kagome asked. "We can go back to my place, or something."

"Ooh! Yes, lets go to your house!" Sango cried. We all laughed.


	4. Unexpected Date

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! (But I wish I did!)

beautifulyreal: Thanks, here it is, hope it was worth the wait!

future Kagome: Thank-you so much! Enjoy the next chapter!

888Amy888: Thanks, hope you like this one, too!

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Haha, thanks! I kind of have it planned out for what will happen next, but now I just need to format it into words!

ColurfulStar: I continued!!!

loneshinobi: Thanks, I'm trying really hard to update as fast as possible!

Author Note: Guys, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, previous chapters, or future chapters. I've been finding mistakes like spelling 'distracted' with an 'i' instead of an 'a', so it spells 'districted'. I tried to go back and fix it, but it wouldn't work. So I AM sorry.

Also, I won't be able to update for two days, because it's my brother's birthday, and we're going to a resort for two days, from Tuesday to Thursday. I'll be writing while I'm there, but I won't be able to publish something until Thursday, or Friday at the latest. I'm sorry!

And if you guys want to contact me to give me suggestions or just to talk, you can e-mail me. redheadmaxwell (at) hotmail (dot) com (Sorry that I can't put the little 'at' or the 'dot' symbols, but when I do that, the entire e-mail address gets all screwed up. You can figure it out, though, right?)

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Unexpected Date

KAGOME POV

We were all back at my house, in the basement. InuYasha and Miroku were playing pool, and Sango was looking at all of my awards. I was sitting on the couch, my legs tucked up under me, reading a book.

"Kagome, what's this award?" Sango asked. I glanced up at her and put my book down I stood up and came over to where she was standing. I giggled as I saw the trophy she was pointing at.

"That's a participation trophy for soccer. For my little league team, when I was a kid."

"Oh," she said, and then laughed. The boys looked up at us when they saw our laughter. We just laughed even harder at their confused expressions.

"Women," InuYasha muttered.

Sango suddenly clutched her stomach. "Kagome, where's the bathroom?" she whispered.

"Upstairs, first door on the left," I replied automatically. Sango rushed upstairs and to the bathroom. I stared after her, confused.

INUYASHA POV

"Where'd Sango go?" Miroku asked. I glanced up again, this time to see Kagome looking at the stairs, and Sango missing.

"Bathroom. I don't think she was feeling well," Kagome frowned. "Maybe I should go and check on her." She sprinted up the stairs. Miroku and I glanced at each other and shrugged. We went back to playing our game.

About five minutes later, Kagome came downstairs with her arm around a very sick looking Sango. Miroku and I immediately stopped our game and rushed over to where they were. Miroku took Sango in his arms and I stood next to Kagome.

"We should take her home. We can go out another night," Kagome said. I nodded.

"No..." Sango moaned. "You guys go out, I'll go home..."

"Sango, you can't stay by yourself. I'll take you home and stay there," Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"My mom...will take care of me..." Sango murmured.

"Sango, why don't I take you home?" Miroku suggested. "That way InuYasha and Kagome can still go out, and I can call them to tell them how you're doing."

I instantly knew what was going on. Sango wasn't really sick. She just wanted to leave Kagome and I alone together. I glared at both her and Miroku, knowing that they had come up with this plan together.

"That's a great idea, Miroku," Sango whispered. She smiled at Kagome. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Go home and get some rest. I'll get my driver to take you home," Kagome smiled at her.

We walked upstairs, Sango and Miroku in front of us. We reached the door, and Kagome pulled it open. She walked outside, into the guest house, to ask the driver to take Sango and Miroku home. She came back in.

"He says it's fine," Kagome came to stand beside me.

"Well, I'll see you Monday, then," Sango said.

"Okay," Kagome replied. Sango and Miroku walked out of the house. "Bye, Sango, bye Miroku!" Kagome called.

"Bye!" They shouted in unison.

Kagome closed the door and turned back to me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Well, do you want to go out to eat? It's six."

"Sure," I muttered, not looking forward to the rest of my night. Kagome pulled out her jacket and put it on before tossing me mine. I caught it and shrugged it on.

"Where do you want to go? We'll have to walk, the limo's gone," Kagome pulled open the door and we stepped into the cold night air.

"I don't know. Possibly a place where there won't be tons of paparazzi? They're already pissing me off," I smirked at her. I noticed that her hood was up and she had big sunglasses on. "Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?"

"So people don't recognize me," she replied. "And maybe we can go to Johnny's. It's a little diner not too far from here."

"Sounds good. And you know that thing you said about people not recognizing you?"

"Yeah?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the swarms of cars pulling up behind us. "I don't think it's working too well."

"Ugh!" she cried.

"C'mon," I said, and put my arm around her shoulders, blocking her from the paparazzi. I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt very protective of her all of a sudden. I pulled her forwards, and the paparazzi followed. We turned down the corner to run into more paparazzi. Kagome groaned again.

I glanced to my right, seeing an alley leading back to the street next to Kagome's house. I bent down to her ear. "Kagome, when I say run, run."

We slowly walked to the opening of the alley, being sure not to go too fast. "Ready?" I whispered. She nodded. "Run!"

We took off down the alley, the paparazzi chasing after us. We raced around the corner and onto the street next to Kagome's street, where we sprinted to her street and into her house.

KAGOME POV

I shut the door behind us, breathing hard. "I guess walking wasn't such a great idea," I panted. I glanced up at InuYasha, who was standing with his arms folded, watching me. He didn't look out of breath at all.

"Probably not," he agreed. "Why don't we eat here, and then go to the movie? We can call a cab if your driver isn't back by then."

"Sure. What do you feel like?"

"I dunno. You got any ramen?" he walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"I think so," I opened up the pantry and found a small box of ramen noodles. I located another one for me and put them both out on the counter. InuYasha sat down at the kitchen counter. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water, before putting it on the stove to boil.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up from the pot.

"Where is your family? Your mother and father? Don't you have any siblings?"

I didn't speak for a minute, trying to think of a good answer without giving anything away. Besides, I didn't even have a father anymore.

"They went to live with my Grandfather in Tokyo, Japan. I moved here to pursue my career, and my manager didn't want them hanging around. So my mom decided to move, as well," the water started to boil and I poured the noodles into it.

"So...you're here by yourself?" he sounded almost concerned about me.

"No, there's Hojo, my driver, who lives in the guest house next to my house. And the maids live there, too. And my manager comes by a lot..." I was babbling, and I knew it. I continued to stir the ramen. The noodles felt soft enough, so I got out two bowls and poured them into the bowls. Just then, Hojo came through the door.

"Miss, Higurashi, I'm back, just in case you wanted me to drive you somewhere tonight," he said. Then he turned and glared at InuYasha. I rolled my eyes. I knew that Hojo had a crush on me, but he shouldn't be jealous of InuYasha. Besides, Hojo was twenty, and I was eighteen. I wanted to date someone my own age. Which is why I never wanted to date Onigumo, who was twenty-five.

"Thanks, Hojo," I smiled at him, and he left to go back to his own little home. I took the bowls of ramen and set one down in front of InuYasha, and the other down at the other side of the table. I grabbed two forks and two spoons and gave him one of each before putting the other two down next to my bowl.

InuYasha dug into his ramen, instantly forgetting our previous conversation. "You want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure. You got and pop?" he asked, his mouth full of ramen. I laughed and nodded.

"Coke okay?"

"Yeah."

I opened the fridge and got out two Cokes, giving him one and the opening the other for myself. I sat down at the table and started to eat the ramen. It was silent for a few minutes, with just the sound of us eating the ramen and taking sips of Coke.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"You know that Sango and Miroku set this all up, right?"

"Did they?" I frowned. "Why?"

"According to Sango, we'd make a cute couple."

I didn't say anything. I thought about InuYasha and me being together. I barely knew him, but it didn't really seem like that much of a strange concept, for us to be together.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"It's almost half past nine. We should go if we want to catch the movie," he got up and picked up his ramen bowl. He came to my side and got mine, too, rinsing them both out and putting them in the dishwasher. I grabbed the empty Coke cans and threw them in the recycling bin.

"Let's go," InuYasha said, heading for the door.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my coat and pulling it on. I located Hojo and told him we wanted to go the movie now. He nodded and opened the door to the limo for InuYasha and me.

It was very warm inside the limo, so I took my jacket off. InuYasha was watching the TV, which he had turned on. He switched it to MTV, and my new music video for my single, 'Daybreak', was playing. We both watched.

(On The TV)

I was sitting in a chair against a black wall. Everything I wore was black, along with the chair. I began to sing.

_I feel like night is slowly ending_

_No more stars shining bright_

_And I can no longer be depending_

_On this sweet moonlight_

Suddenly the scene sudden;y changed to me standing on a balcony in a white dress, staring out at the moon. The lyrics continued.

_But I don't want to see_

_It go away_

_Because then I'll have believe_

_The night's gone for another day_

The scene changed again to me in my previous clothes, but instead of sitting on a chair, I was on a black stage with a mic.

_In the light you'll be able to see_

_Someone please save me_

_From this daybreak_

_It all just seems so fake_

_Every thing's falling_

_My eyes are bawling_

_Please help me escape_

_From this daybreak_

_Oh, this daybreak_

The scene changed again back to me on the chair, singing.

_I feel like I'm so old_

_I'm holding onto this night_

_And I don't want to let go_

_I'll put up a fight_

I was on the balcony again, staring at the moon.

_It's the only thing I love_

_The only thing I trust_

_The moon the colour of a dove_

_But soon it will be dusk_

I was back on the stage.

_In the light you'll be able to see_

_Someone please save me_

_From this daybreak_

_It all just seems so fake_

_Every thing's falling_

_My eyes are bawling_

_Please help me escape_

_From this daybreak_

_Oh, this daybreak_

I was in a meadow, lying on my back, watching the stars. I didn't open my mouth, but the words started to sing.

_Na, na, na, na_

_Please let the night last_

_Na, na, na, na_

_It will never come back_

The scene changed back to me in the chair.

_Na, na, na, na_

_Please let me wake_

The scene changed again to me on the balcony.

_Na, na, na, na_

_Before this daybreak_

I was on the stage again.

_In the light you'll be able to see_

_Someone please save me_

_From this daybreak_

_It all just seems so fake_

_Every thing's falling_

_My eyes are bawling_

_Please help me escape_

_From this daybreak_

_In the light you'll be able to see_

_Someone please save me_

_From this daybreak_

_It all just seems so fake_

_Every thing's falling_

_My eyes are bawling_

_Please help me escape_

_From this daybreak_

Still standing on stage, light suddenly started to appear. I opened my mouth one more time.

_Oh, this daybreak_

Then the screen went black. It went back to a girl in the studio whom I remembered giving an interview for a while ago.

"That was Kagome Higurashi, with the new music video for 'Daybreak'!" she exclaimed. "Next we'll have Onigumo Kirk's famous song, 'Not Worthy'. Speaking of Onigumo Kirk, where is he these days? After the rumored proposal to Kagome Higurashi, he seemed to have just disappeared."

I reached for the remote, but InuYasha was faster. He switched off the TV. "Why don't you like hearing about yourself on TV?" he asked.

"They always make up stupid things. Apparently, Onigumo took me to dinner in a white horse-drawn carriage and proposed to me, and I turned him down flat," I scoffed. "I wouldn't be so mean to any guy, no matter who he was."

"But Onigumo _did _propose to you? That's not just a rumor?"

"Yeah, he proposed. We were at my friend's party, and he took me aside and asked. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, so I just told him I wanted to be friends," I leaned my head against the seat. "Besides, I'm too young to get married."

"We're here," InuYasha muttered. We got out of the limo and I thanked Hojo. He told me he was going to go run an errand, but he'd be back in time to pick us up. I nodded, and he drove off. I glanced around, to make sure there were no paparazzi. The theatre that we chose to go to was not known by many, but Sango had said it was cheap and her favorite place to hang out. She also thought it would be good, because most of the people there wouldn't recognize me.

InuYasha and I walked in, not saying anything, and got our tickets to go see the movie.

***

INUYASHA POV

We walked out of the theatre and into the cold night air. The movie had been good, it was a sort of horror/comedy. Kagome had enjoyed it, too.

It felt kind of strange, just her and me alone. But at the same time, it felt normal. Hojo wasn't there yet, so Kagome called him with her cell phone. When she got off, she told me he was on his way, because his little 'errand' had taken longer then he thought it would.

"Hey, do you have a cell?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," I pulled out my small black phone. "Why?"

"What's your number? I'll enter it into my phone. Then we won't have to use Sango the next time we want to hang out."

I briefly told her my number and she entered it into her phone. Then we stood in silence, waiting for Hojo. I noticed Kagome had her arms wrapped around herself, and she was shivering.

"Don't you have a jacket?" I asked. I remembered her putting her small black jacket on before we left the house...

"Yeah, but I left it in the limo. It was really warm," she said, shivering again.

I took my jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. She glanced up at me, surprised.

"You can't be getting sick or anything for your next concert, right?" I looked at the ground, trying to act like I didn't care.

"I guess so..." she trailed off, and I glanced up at her. "Thanks," she whispered. I half-smiled at her.


	5. Friends

Let's have InuYasha say that I don't own him:

InuYasha: Nobody owns me, wench.

Me: *Sniff*

InuYasha: Aw, man! Don't cry! I hate it when girls cry!

Okay, guys! Here's chapter five.

wannabevampire13: Yes, I wrote the songs. Thanks!

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Thanks, and I totally agree, they're an AMAZING couple.

beautifulyreal: Haha that's for me to know and you to find out...but I'll give you a hint. *Cough* Naraku *Cough*

loneshinobi: Thanks. Chapter four was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Hope this one pleases you, as well.

Ugh...not so sure I like this chapter. Kind of boring, just a plot filler.

Okay, sorry I couldn't update sooner! Like I said, I was gone from Tuesday to yesterday, and didn't get back until like three this morning! I got up at like, two in the afternoon, and then had to go get my hair cut! So sorry!

But to make up for it, I put chapter five AND chapter six up. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Friends

KAGOME POV

Chapter Five: Friends

KAGOME POV

Two months have now passed since I came to my new school. Sango and I were basically inseparable, Koga had a major crush on me, Ayame didn't like me very much, Sesshomaru was constantly attacking InuYasha, Rin was still gawking at me, Miroku and I were good friends until he started groping me, and InuYasha and I were...well...I didn't exactly know what we were.

Right now, InuYasha and I were walking through the school hallway, not talking. We were heading home, and I was giving InuYasha a ride because Miroku had soccer practice after school.

"So..." I said.

"So what?"

"Um. Are you going to the football game tomorrow?" I asked.

He laughed. "Is that the best you can think of?"

"Well, you're not really helping with the whole conversation thing either, so..." I scoffed.

"No."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"No, I'm not going to the game," he explained.

"Oh," I frowned. "Why not?"

"Sesshomaru and I aren't really on speaking terms, and Koga's starting to piss me off. Why would I want to go cheer them on?"

"Well, go and cheer on everyone else," I replied.

"Hah. Yeah, right. Besides, I don't have a ride, and I'm not walking. Not when it's this cold outside."

"Oh," I repeated. "This sucks."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sango and Miroku are going to the movies tomorrow, but I wanted to go to the game. I don't want to go by myself, though," I said.

"Why don't you ask Hojo? I'm sure he'd be more then willing to accompany you."

"Ugh! I didn't think this would be so hard!" I exclaimed, and whirled around so I was facing InuYasha.

"Huh?"

"InuYasha, will you _please _come with me to the football game tomorrow?"

He smirked. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Will you come if I ask you out?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Fine. InuYasha, please, please, _please, _go out with me," I begged. "To the game," I added quickly.

He laughed. "Sure," he turned away from me and walked out the school doors, but quickly turned back and called, "It's a date!"

***

INUYASHA POV

I was cold.

The fact that the bleachers were made of metal didn't help. My ass was freezing. Luckily, there were only five minutes left of the game.

I could tell that Kagome was colder then me. Since she was completely human, she would be a lot colder then I was. I was almost mad that I couldn't do anything to make her warmer.

Suddenly Kagome jumped up from her seat. "Yes! Touchdown!" she cried. She glanced back down at me. "C'mon, InuYasha, cheer for them!"

"Yay," I said unenthusiastically. She laughed and reached down to lightly punch me in the arm. I grinned at her. She sat back down.

"So, are you enjoying our date?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's _loads _of fun," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Good," she replied.

We continued to watch the game.

"And here we have Kagome Higurashi sitting with her new boyfriend, who sources tell me is InuYasha Hitakami," I heard a voice say. Kagome and I both glanced around to find that same news reporter who had interviewed Kagome when she first came to school standing about five rows down from us, with her cameraman beside her.

"Okay, this is just _wonderful_," I heard her moan.

"Just ignore them. Maybe they'll go away," I was used to all of the paparazzi and news reporters now.

"Right," she sighed.

"So, we're dating now, huh?" I smirked.

"Guess so," she replied.

"You want to skip the last two minutes of the game?"

"Yes," she said, and we got up and quickly left the stadium. We saw Hojo waiting outside for us, and quickly got in the limo.

"You mind if I watch TV? Will you make me turn it off if it's something about you?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind. And I won't turn it off."

I flipped on the TV. It was a report on Onigumo Kirk.

"It has almost been six months since the legendary Onigumo Kirk has disappeared," the reporter was saying. "Shortly after the news of his proposal to Kagome HIgurashi, he suddenly disappeared. About two months later, Kagome moved across the country, her family moving all the way to Tokyo to go live with her Grandfather. It was just after Kagome turned eighteen that she moved.

"We know that Onigumo and Kagome were very good friends, and for a while we even thought they were dating. When Kagome moved, it was assumed that she was upset about Onigumo's disappearance. But we can tell she is over Onigumo because she seems to be very close to this young man who goes to her school."

A picture of me with my arm around Kagome appeared on the screen. It was from when we tried to go out to eat.

The screen went back to the reporter. "Sources say that this mans name is InuYasha Hitakami. Apparently, he-"

I flipped the TV off. "God, we really _are _dating now, aren't we?"

"Well, at least _we _know that we're just friends," Kagome said.

"So we're friends now?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Well, um...I just kind of assumed..."

"I'm joking, Kagome. Of course we're friends," I grinned at her.

She grinned back. "Friends," she agreed.


	6. Songwriting

Me: Unfortunately, I don't own InuYasha.

Koga: Why would you want to own that mutt in the first place?

Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Songwriting

INUYASHA POV

"Hey, Kagome, what's this?" I held up a big, black binder. School was out, and Sango, Miroku and I were hanging out in her basement, and we were going through all of her old albums, posters and other things like that.

"Oh, that's my song writing binder," Kagome replied softly. After knowing her for three months, I still wasn't used to the softness of her voice.

"Ooh, let me see, let me see!"Sango squealed. I opened up the binder and flipped to the first page.

_This Is Dedicated In Loving Memory To My Father_, it said on the top. I glanced up at Kagome. "What happened to your father?" I asked.

A look of pain flashed across her face before she seemed to compose her thoughts. "He died last year," she said nothing else, so I assumed that's all she was going to tell us. I looked back down at the lyrics of the song.

_'Goodbye'_

_If you could see me now_

_You'd ask me what was wrong_

_If you were here right now_

_You'd tell me to be strong_

_But you can't_

_Because you're not here_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I miss you and I want you to know_

_I wish you were still here_

_But time made you slowly disappear_

_I wish I could see you_

_One last time_

_Because I'm not ready _

_To say goodbye_

_If I was by your side_

_I'd tell you so many things_

_If I could be by your side_

_I'd be there in a blink_

_But I can't_

_Because you're not here_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I miss you and I want you to know_

_I wish you were still here_

_But time made you slowly disappear_

_I wish I could see you_

_One last time_

_Because I'm not ready _

_To say goodbye_

_No _

_I never want to say_

_Goodbye_

_Oh_

_How I wish I could be_

_By your side_

_Don't _

_Just leave me standing here_

_Because losing you is my greatest fear_

_Why did you have to go?_

_I miss you and I want you to know_

_I wish you were still here_

_But time made you slowly disappear_

_I wish I could see you_

_One last time_

_Because I'm not ready _

_To say_

_To say goodbye_

_To say goodbye_

_To say goodbye_

_To say goodbye_

_Oh_

_Goodbye_

I finished reading the lyrics and looked up at her. She was looking down at her hands, with a sad look on her face.

"Kagome," I murmured. She looked up at me. "This is amazing."

She smiled slightly before scooting over to where I was. "Want to hear how it's supposed to sound?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied, and Sango nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome opened her mouth and started to sing the song. Her beautiful voice made me feel like fainting. She really had the voice of an angel. And she looked like an angel, too, sitting cross-legged on the floor, her dark hair framing her delicate face. I thought she was beautiful.

_Beautiful? _I asked myself. _Three months ago you hated her..._

KAGOME POV

As I sung the song, I thought about my father. He had died last year...he had been murdered. As I thought about him, I watched InuYasha's face. He was staring at me weirdly...I couldn't quite describe the way he was staring at me.

The song ended, my voice hanging on the final note. InuYasha just continued to stare at me, and I stared back at him. I didn't understand what I was feeling right then, but I had the burning desire to reach out and touch his face.

"Wow, Kagome!" Sango squealed and threw her arms around me. I was knocked out of my daze, and looked away from InuYasha to grin at Sango.

"Jeez, Sango, you don't have to kill me," I laughed.

She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Look at the way InuYasha's staring at you. He must like you!"

"No way!" I exclaimed, pushing her away playfully.

InuYasha seemed to have heard us, because he looked away from me and started up a conversation with Miroku. I was briefly reminded of the time when I first came to school, and he wouldn't talk to me during lunch, so he just talked to Miroku.

_Why won't he talk to me?_ I wondered.


	7. Sweet Moments

Sango: Why do you have to say you don't own InuYasha?

Me: Because I didn't create you, so it's illegal for me to claim to own them if I publish them on my computer.

Sango: Com-pute-er?

Me: *Sigh* This is going to take a while.

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Not two chapters, but three!!! Yeah, Kagome's dad was murdered, but it gets even more horrible...but I'm not going into detail on that. Enjoy!

vampire-fetish15: Thanks, and don't worry, Kagome will find out soon.

beautifulyreal: I'm glad I made you feel special! Maybe you'll feel even more special now, because here's ANOTHER chapter!

Enjoy, everyone!

Chapter Seven: Sweet Moments

INUYASHA POV

"So, why aren't Miroku and Sango here with us?" I asked for the tenth time.

"Because they're going on a date tonight!" Kagome replied. She was getting her make-up done in her dressing room, and I was sitting on the couch at the back of the room. She had a concert tonight, and asked Sango, Miroku and I to come. Of course, it ended up only being me coming.

"I still don't see why I had to come," I scoffed.

"You didn't _have _to come, you _chose _to come. Now stop whining or I'll call security to take you away," she snapped.

I crossed my arms and sighed. Kagome's make-up stylist was finished and left the room. Kagome jumped off her chair and turned to me. "What do you think?" she asked.

I glanced up at her. She was wearing a long, tight black t-shirt with a thick, bright red belt over top of it. She had bright red leggings on tucked into black boots, and her black hair was let loose, but she had a red headband on. I got up from the couch and moved over to where she was standing.

"I...InuYasha?" she asked. I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. And she stared back.

I was overcome with emotions as I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Suddenly, she reached up and kissed me. She quickly pulled away and turned around, muttering "Sorry." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, kissing her fiercely. We only broke apart when the PA system called "Kagome Higurashi to backstage, Kagome Higurashi to backstage, thank-you."

She stared up at me with those brown eyes. I leaned down and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Go sing your heart out," I whispered.

She grinned at me before slipping out of my hold and to the door leading backstage. I followed her, watching her perform from the wings.

KAGOME POV

I took the mic out of the stand and glanced over to where InuYasha was watching me. He winked at me, and I winked back. Then I started to sing.

_Every time I see you_

_I have to look away_

_Every time I'm near you_

_I wish I could act okay_

_I know that deep inside_

_There's a reason for all of this_

_It makes me want to run and hide_

_But this is what life is_

_I know, I know_

_That I'm falling_

_Falling for you_

_I want to let go_

_Of this rope _

_I'm holding onto_

_So that I can gracefully fall_

_Down into your arms_

_And share a passionate kiss_

_But am I ready for this?_

_I wish you would notice me_

_But I'm hidden in the crowd_

_I wish I could talk to you_

_But I can never speak out loud_

_I know that deep inside_

_There's a reason for all of this_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Because this is what love is_

_I know, I know_

_That I'm falling_

_Falling for you_

_I want to let go_

_Of this rope _

_I'm holding onto_

_So that I can gracefully fall_

_Down into your arms_

_And share a passionate kiss_

_But am I ready for this?_

_I know what I want_

_I know what I need_

_But the one thing I don't know_

_Is if I am ready_

_I know, I know_

_That I'm falling_

_Falling for you_

_I want to let go_

_Of this rope _

_I'm holding onto_

_I know, I know_

_That I'm falling_

_Falling for you_

_I want to let go_

_Of this rope _

_I'm holding onto_

_So that I can gracefully fall_

_Down into your arms_

_And share a passionate kiss_

_But am I ready for this?_

_But am I ready for this?_

_Am I ready for this?_

_Oh, yes_

_I am ready for this_

I performed thirteen more songs before thanking the audience and heading off stage. InuYasha stood there, waiting for me. I walked over to him, and he grinned at me before putting his arm around my shoulders and walking back to the dressing room.


	8. Kiss and Tell

Me: I don't own InuYasha, for the billionth time!

Kagome: No, you don't own him, so keep your hands off!

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Yes, they kissed! Be prepared for much more kissing in the future! I'm glad you like that song, and yes I write all of them. I'm glad you like them! I had a great time away, thanks! I hope you had a good Christmas break, too! Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait.

loneshinobi: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update!

beautifulyreal: I'm glad I made you feel special! Yeah, I liked chapter eight, too. Here's chapter nine, hope it's just as good!

vampire-fetish15: I'm glad you think it's sweet! Hope you like the next few chapters, too!

wannabevampire13: Yeah, I know it's sad, but there will be a happy ending! (Or will there?) It's not that difficult to write songs; just try writing a VERY long poem! But thank-you! I do work very hard on my songs. I'm glad you think it's brilliant. No problem for the recognition, I love writing back to you guys!

Okay guys, I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a WEEK!!! My internet was down, and with school starting and everything I've been REALLY busy. SORRY!!!

But to make up for it, I have FOUR chapters up in one day!!!

Please comment!

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Kiss and Tell

INUYASHA POV

"So, are you and Kagome together now?" Miroku asked, sitting on my bed and watching me run around my room, trying to find my shoes.

"Yeah, I guess so. It just kind of happened. I looked up at her, and she was..." I trailed off. "Anyways, I walked up to her, and she kissed me. So, basically, we're going out, or whatever you want to call it."

Miroku grinned at me. "So you're taking her out tonight?"

"Yeah. We're going to a small diner called Johnny's. We wanted something kind of low-key, you know?"

Miroku just laughed at me. "I'm glad you found her, man."

KAGOME POV

"So, you and InuYasha are like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sango asked, sitting on the couch in my room. I was trying to find my earrings.

"Yeah. He came up to me, and I kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but then pulled me back to him and kissed me again. So, yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend," I found my earrings and put them on.

"So he's taking you out tonight?"

"Yeah, to a diner called Johnny's," I checked my appearance in the mirror. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, a dark purple t-shirt and a black shrug.

Sango grinned at me. "I'm so glad you guys are going out. You're perfect for each other."

***

INUYASHA POV

I laughed at the joke Kagome just told, but I wasn't really listening. I kept on thinking about Kikyo. What I'm feeling towards Kagome now is exactly what I felt towards Kikyo before. It felt like...I was in love.

But how could I be in love with Kagome? I liked her, for sure, but...I've only known her for three months. How can you fall in love with someone in three months?

"InuYasha?" Kagome's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me here tonight," Kagome grinned, playing with her fork. I leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed me back quickly before playfully pushing me away.

"Kagome, what are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she took a sip of her drink.

"I mean, we're dating, right?"

She laughed. "InuYasha, you're my boyfriend now. Okay?"

I leaned over and kissed her again. "Only if you will be my girlfriend."

She pushed me away again and stood up from the table, placing a fifty dollar bill on it. Then she took my hand and pulled me away from the table. We got outside, and she wound her arms around my neck and kissed me. A bright, white light flashing made us break apart and look around for the source. Paparazzi were all outside of the restaurant. Someone must have seen us and tipped them off.

I started to pull away from Kagome and turn around to escape the paparazzi, but she shook her head and pulled me back to her, kissing me for the world to see. When we broke apart, she whispered, "We're dating now. Let's let the world know."

I grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her again.


	9. Open Love

Me: I'm too tired to think of a clever way to say that I don't own InuYasha.

Miroku: How about 'I don't own InuYasha'?

Me: Been there, done that.

So here's chapter nine. Again, sorry it took so long! But this chapter is gonna be good!!!

Chapter Nine: Open Love

INUYASHA POV

"God, my neck hurts," I muttered. Kagome glanced up at me. We had been going over the order of her concert, which was in two days.

"Here," Kagome scooted around to behind me. She pushed my silver hair over my shoulder and began to lightly massage my neck. I moaned in delight.

"Why is your hair silver, anyways? Did you dye it?" she asked as she bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Yeah...I dyed it. Don't ask why...I just kind of felt like it," I felt bad about lying to her, but I didn't want her to find out that I was a half-demon.

"Well, why do you always wear a hat, or a bandana or something on your head?" she asked, reaching up to remove my cap.

"No!" I darted away from her, so quickly that she fell backwards. She looked at me in alarm before scrambling to her feet and trying to run out the door. I was too quick for her.

I stood in front of the door, not letting her pass. She tried to push me off, but it didn't do anything.

"Kagome," I murmured.

"Move," she said.

"No," I took her hand and she tried to pull away from me. I realized that she was scared of me, from my yelling and my sudden movements. I held her hand to my face.

"Let me go!" she ordered. I didn't release her hand.

"Kagome, listen to me. I have...a secret. I'm...I'm different," I looked into her eyes. "Please, don't...don't freak out."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. I took her hand form my cheek and lifted it to my cap, letting her know that it was okay to remove it. She pulled the hat off and took in the sight of my dog ears before looking back at me.

"I'm a half-demon," I said, watching her reaction. Her face played different emotions...understanding, confusion, love, and then...remembrance. Like she remembered something.

"Kagome?" I asked, instantly worried. I knew I shouldn't have told her. She was going to be the same as Kikyo.

Slowly, she reached up with both hands and gently touched my ears. She examined them for what felt like hours and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her face as she told me to leave. But she didn't.

My eyes snapped open when I felt her lightly massaging my ears. I looked at her in surprise and she smiled softly at me before leaning in to kiss me. I eagerly kissed her back. Does this mean she accepted me as a half-demon?

"Kagome..." I whispered against her lips.

"I don't care that you're a half-demon. You're still InuYasha. You're still _my _InuYasha," she moved her hands from my ears and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You mean...you don't care that I'm all...different?"

She pulled my face back to hers. "No. I don't care. I think you're perfect."

I wound my hands around her waist as she kissed me, pressing her body against mine. When we broke apart, I continued to kiss down her chin, and her throat.

"Mmm..." she murmured.

_Kagome accepts me, _I thought as I traveled back up her face to capture her lips in another kiss. _She loves me. And I love her._


	10. The Note

Naraku: Yes, I'm finally in the story!

Me: And I thank GOD that I don't own YOU. Unfortunately, I don't own anyone else from InuYasha, either.

REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!

It's very short, but you HAVE to read this to understand the rest of the story. BTW, in case you're wondering what Naraku means when he says 'I still want to feel my naked body against yours', it means he wants to rape her. I know, weird.

But it'll make sense eventually.

Enjoy!

P.S. Want to talk to me or send me a suggestion? My e-mail is on my profile page!

Chapter Ten: The Note

KAGOME POV

I leaned over and kissed InuYasha, wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and I sighed in delight, not wanting to go. But I had to rest for my concert tomorrow.

I pulled away. "Bye," I whispered, opening the door to the cab and stepping out. We had just been at my concert, and decided not to take the limo home, but to call a taxi.

"Bye," he called. The cab sped off towards InuYasha's house. I walked to my door and found a folded piece of paper with '_Kagome_' written on it. I took the paper and opened it up.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Do you remember me? Do you remember your dear Onigumo? The fool who fell in love with you? Ah, but I'm not Onigumo anymore. I'm Naraku now. Remember me? I've missed you too much._

_I do have to say, you seem quite happy at the moment. But I cannot allow you to be happy._

_I thought that after you discovered that it was I who killed your father, that you wouldn't be happy for a very long time. But what do you do? You send your family away to Tokyo whilst you move across the country, thinking I wouldn't be able to find you. It took me a while, but I found you eventually. And I'm glad I did._

_You see, I noticed that you're infatuated with that half-demon. This isn't fair to me, you shouldn't be allowed happiness after what you did to me. So I am warning you - stay with him, and he'll end up just like your father. I'm sure you don't want another video, do you?_

_This goes for your friends as well - that girl who doesn't stop talking, and that weird boy who tries to 'feel up' the girl whenever he gets the chance. You stay close to them, and they will die._

_Now, if you just stay alone and quiet and let me find you, then you will be the only one who will have to die. At least, after I'm through with you, you'll die. I still want to feel my naked body against yours...and I'll be sure to find out what every inch of your body feels like before I kill you. Disobey me, and everyone dies._

_And don't try anything stupid, like killing yourself. I'll still go after your friends. And I'm sure you don't want that._

_I wish you the best of luck at your concert tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Naraku_

I almost screamed. He had found me. After all I did, he had found me.


	11. Breaking Up

Sesshomaru: Ah, I have quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter.

Me: You seem very pleased about that.

Sesshomaru: Well, it's not fair that my brother gets all the spotlight all the time.

Me: Yeah...right...er...um...I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru: You can't think of a more creative way to say that you don't own us? I frown upon you.

SAD CHAPTER!!!

But it has to happen. Right?

Thanks so much for the reviews!

I've gotten some e-mails asking things like 'What music do you listen to while you write?' or 'What's going on in your life?' I thought I'd answer them here:

I listen to Paramore songs while writing. ALL Paramore songs. I'm obsessed.

I just got cast in a role in the official Broadway version of the Wizard of Oz. I'm playing Uncle Henry (yeah, I know he's a guy and I'm a girl). I'm very excited, rehearsals start next week! But this might mean that I'll have less time to write. But fear not! I'm almost done, anyways!

Chapter Eleven: Breaking Up

KAGOME POV

I unlocked the door to my house and let Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Koga inside. I really had no clue what Sesshomaru and Koga were doing here, but I didn't really care too much. I knew what I had to do: break-up with InuYasha, and tell Sango and Miroku I didn't want to be friends with them anymore. This was going to be the hardest day of my life.

InuYasha made himself comfortable on the love-seat in the living room, whilst Miroku and Sango sat on the floor, Sango practically in Miroku's lap. Koga scowled and sat down on the arm-chair, and Sesshomaru stood beside Koga, his arms crossed. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and I had just been at one of my CD signings when Koga and Sesshomaru showed up and asked if they could come back to my place afterwards.

I warily made my way to sit next to InuYasha, who pulled me against him, tucking me into his side. Everyone was silent.

"So...um, Koga, Sesshomaru...you guys wanted to talk to us about something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sesshomaru can go first," Koga said.

"Right," Sesshomaru moved slightly closer to InuYasha and I, and InuYasha let go of me to stand in front of me.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

"I merely wish to speak with her," Sesshomaru said before turning to me. InuYasha moved slightly out of the way, but still had a protective stance in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Now that you know my brother's little secret, I'm sure you've figured out what Koga, Ayame and I are," he crouched down so that his face and mine were at the same level, because I was still sitting down.

"Yes, you're all full demons," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Ah, so you did figure it out. I must inform you that you must not tell anybody," he said. "No one can know about this. And if you do tell someone," he shifted his gaze to InuYasha, who growled, "the punishment will be severe. You understand?"

"Yes," I nodded. I wouldn't tell anyone. I knew that. Because soon, I would be so alone that there would be no one to tell.

"Good. Now, Koga would like to tell you something," he stood up and took his position by the arm-chair again. Koga stayed where he was to talk to me. InuYasha sat beside me again.

"Kagome, I've been thinking about you non-stop for the past few days. I realized something, but I fear that it might be too late to tell you," Koga looked away from me.

"What do you mean, Koga?" I asked.

"Kagome, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. And I want you to pick me, not him," he jerked his head over to InuYasha.

I didn't move or say anything. Why was it that when I had to push everyone away, they started telling me things like this? Now I wasn't only going to be hurting InuYasha, Sango and Miroku, but Koga, too.

"Kagome..." InuYasha muttered in my ear.

"Um...look Koga, I think you're really nice and everything, but I don't love you. I'm staying with InuYasha," I tried to sound as gentle as possible.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that the option was out there," Koga sank into the chair, arms crossed.

I knew that now was the time to do it. To hurt InuYasha, the boy...no, the man I loved. And then after that, I'd have to hurt Sango, and Miroku...

"InuYasha, can we talk...in private?" I asked him. Miroku winked at me and Koga scowled. They probably thought that I wanted a good make-out session with my boyfriend. InuYasha grinned and stood up.

"Sure," he said. I felt so horrible, having to say what I was about to say to him.

We walked down the hall and upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on the bed. InuYasha still had the grin on his face, but it immediately fell when he saw my serious expression.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"InuYasha...I...I've been thinking about us the past few days...and I...I don't know...I don't think that we're meant to be together...I-"

"What do you mean?" he cut me off.

"I...just think we should stop going out..."

"So...you mean...you...want to break up with me?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I...guess so...I think we should see other people...you know..."

"Is this about the whole thing with Koga? Do you like him or something?"

I winced. He was really upset about this, I could tell. "No, it's not Koga. I just..." I hung my head, afraid that if I said anymore, he would realize that I still wanted to be with him.

"It's okay. I understand," InuYasha said, and he stood up.

"You...you do?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. You're just like Kikyo. I fall in love with you, you find out I'm a half-demon, and you don't want me anymore," he strode out of the room.

_Fall_ _in love with you? _I thought. So InuYasha loved me back. _Oh God, I really messed things up_. I groaned and fell back onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

***

INUYASHA POV

"Dammit!" I cried, punching my fist into my pillow. I couldn't believe Kagome and I had just broken up. I freaking _loved _her for God's sake. And up until now I had been pretty sure that she loved me, too.

"Dammit!" I cried again, falling back on the bed and burying my face in my pillow.

"Why are you cursing yourself, InuYasha?" I heard a cold voice ask from my doorway.

"Go away. I'm in no mood to talk to you."

Sesshomaru ignored me and strode into my room. "Is this about Kagome?"

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"When you left Kagome's house, you looked seriously pissed off. Kagome didn't come out of her room, so Sango went in to check on her. She-"

"I don't give a damn about Kagome," I snarled.

"Hmm. You seem more upset over this then I feared," Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of my bed. "Tell me, InuYasha, did you love her?"

_I still do, _I thought. _I'm still in love with her, no matter how much I try to hide it. _I didn't say anything to Sesshomaru.

"Ah, you _were _in love with her. I see," with that, he got up and strode out of the room.

I buried my face further into my pillow and thought about what Sesshomaru had said. _'Kagome didn't come out of her room'...why? Was she upset, too? Is she okay? Is she not feeling well, or..._I let my thoughts trail off. _I'm still worried about her. About her safety. When will I ever stop loving her?_


	12. Avoiding

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: It will be good! Very good! (I hope!) Thanks for commenting!!!

wannabevampire13: Thanks! It's supposed to be sad. But it'll get better.

Billy: The problem is, if she explains to InuYasha what's going on, then he'll try to kill Naraku and she's scared he'll get hurt while trying to kill Naraku. But it will be okay eventually.

loneshinobi: Thank you!!! Here's Chapter Twelve!!!

Brighteyez324: Don't cry!!! Please!!! Thanks, though. It means a lot when people really like my stories. :D

beautifulyreal: Haha, yes it's sad. Make sure your eyes are well rested for the next few chapters are going to be very long!!!

XxXbunnyxstarXxX: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Okay guys. Sorry for the REALLY long wait. My Grandfather is really sick in the hospital right now and we know he's going to die soon. It's been really hard on my family, and I'm just kind of out of it right now. Hope you all understand.

Chapter Twelve: Avoiding

KAGOME POV

I didn't speak to anyone at school.

After Sango came into my room to ask what was wrong, I told her I couldn't be friends with her any more, for my 'image'. She got upset and won't speak to me. Neither will Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Rin, Ayame, or InuYasha. InuYasha...it hurt to think about him.

I had another concert tonight. I didn't think I'd be able to perform. All of the stupid love songs that I had to sing...it made me feel sick.

I had written a new song inspired by InuYasha after he left my room yesterday. I couldn't perform it, because my band didn't know the song, but I had it stuck in my head.

_I feel cold right now_

_Without your arms here around me_

_I feel alone right now_

_Without you here beside me_

_And it's all my fault_

_I sent you away_

_But if you really knew why I did_

_I might feel okay_

_Can't you see_

_How much I _

_Miss you_

_I need you_

_Don't you see_

_How much I_

_Can't live without you_

_I can't breathe without you_

_I can't go on_

_I can't move on_

_But luckily for me_

_I'll soon be out of the gloom_

_The time's coming quickly_

_I will be gone soon_

_I feel so sad right now_

_Without you lying next to me_

_I feel so bad right now_

_Because I sent you away from me_

_And it's all my fault_

_I sent you away_

_But if you really knew why I did_

_I might feel okay_

_Can't you see_

_How much I _

_Miss you_

_I need you_

_Don't you see_

_How much I_

_Can't live without you_

_I can't breathe without you_

_I can't go on_

_I can't move on_

_But luckily for me_

_I'll soon be out of the gloom_

_The time's coming quickly_

_I will be gone soon_

_Soon I will be gone_

_Nothing left of me_

_Then maybe you'll understand_

_Why I had to leave_

_Can't you see_

_How much I _

_Miss you_

_I need you_

_Don't you see_

_How much I_

_Can't live without you_

_I can't breathe without you_

_Can't you see_

_How much I _

_Miss you_

_I need you_

_Don't you see_

_How much I_

_Can't live without you_

_I can't breathe without you_

_I can't go on_

_I can't move on_

_But luckily for me_

_I'll soon be out of the gloom_

_The time's coming quickly_

_I will be gone soon_

_The time's coming quickly _

_The time's coming quickly_

_The time's coming quickly_

_I will be gone soon_

It was true. Maybe if InuYasha knew about Naraku, then I would be okay. I tapped my pencil against my desk, not paying attention to the teacher.

INUYASHA POV

I watched Kagome warily. She was tapping her pencil against her desk, obviously not paying attention to Miss. Taylor's lecture. She looked deep in thought.

I found myself wondering what she was thinking. _Is she thinking about...me?_

The bell rang and she snapped out of her thoughts and stood up quickly. I stood up to, grabbing my books and following her out of the classroom. She headed to her locker, not looking at anyone. I headed towards my locker, which was two down from hers.

_Stop thinking about her, _I told myself. _She doesn't love you._

I stuffed my books into my locker and selected the books for my next class.

KAGOME POV

I saw InuYasha getting his books from his locker out of the corner of my eye. I decided that I had to talk to him...try to explain to him that I never wanted to hurt him. I couldn't tell him about Naraku, of course, because then he might get hurt.

InuYasha turned and started to head towards me, heading to his next class.

"InuYasha..." I started as he passed me. He didn't even turn. He just walked straight past me.

I leaned against my locker and sobbed.

INUYASHA POV

I could hear and smell her tears as I continued to my next class. I knew that ignoring her was cold, but what did she want, anyways? To tell me she hated me? I had to get out of there. I turned down the hall to the front doors and pushed them open, running from the building.


	13. Awkward Moments

I don't own InuYasha.

beautifulyreal: It's supposed to be sad, it will get better!

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: I'm glad you liked the song, I wasn't crazy about it. Thanks for the hug! I'm okay, now. I think.

loneshinobi: Thank-you for your support. It's really tough right now, the funeral was probably the hardest thing.

wannabevampire13: I hate cliffies, too, aren't they annoying? But I'm trying to build up to the main conflict, which will happen in chapter fifteen. Only two more chapters till you find out what's going on!

XxXbunnyxstarXxX: Glad you liked it! Please review!

vampire-fetish15: I don't think I'm going to but a lemon in this story, I think it might take away from the main plot, but we'll see. I might do a lemony-thing in another story. I'm glad you have your internet back!

Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like, what, two weeks? My Grandfather died on Tuesday, January 20th, and I'm in a daze right now. Thanks for your continued support, but as you can imagine, it's been really tough. I hope you all understand.

Also, if you guys want me to try writing another FanFic but with a different storyline and you have an idea for what you want, you can find my e-mail address on my profile page. Please e-mail me, even if you just want to talk to someone!

A third thing, I've been getting e-mails asking me to put specific things in this story, like people's names, or things like that. Unfortunately, I've pretty much mapped out how I want this FanFic to end, but if you guys want things like that in the future, e-mail me and I'll put your name into another one of my stories. Sound good? Hope so!

Here's chapter thirteen!

Chapter Thirteen: Awkward Moments

KAGOME POV

It had been a week since InuYasha and I had broken up. I wondered how much longer it would be until Naraku raped and then killed me.

It was science. I sat down, next to InuYasha. We were lab partners. This was sure to be interesting.

"Today, class, we will be looking at the phloem tissue of an onion," Mr. Ganter said from the front of the room. "With your partners, you will cut up your onion and put it into one of the glasses filled with food coloring. There, you will be able to see where the phloem sucks up the water."

InuYasha stood up to get an onion and a knife from the front of the room. I took a glass of blue food coloring from the side counter. I set it on the table as InuYasha came back.

"Cut up the onion while I go get the paper we're supposed to fill out," he ordered. I didn't say anything and just started to cut up the onion.

INUYASHA POV

Why, oh why, did I have to be lab partners with _Kagome_? God must hate me or something. Didn't anyone understand that it hurt to see her?

I heard Kagome shriek from across the room and the smell of her blood hit me like a wrecking ball. I rushed to her side. "What? What's wrong?" I demanded.

She held up her finger, which was covered in blood. I could see the long gash running along it.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sink, carefully washing the cut.

"Idiot," I murmured. "What did you do?"

"Slipped when I was cutting the onion," she said.

I turned the tap off and inspected the cut. It started from the tip of her finger and ran back along to her knuckle.

I had the urge to hold her finger up to my mouth and kiss it, but I couldn't. I dropped her hand. "Mr. Ganter?" I called.

"Yes, InuYasha?" he came to our side.

"She cut her finger," I pointed to Kagome. I couldn't even bring myself to say her name. Pathetic.

Mr. Ganter inspected Kagome's finger. "Hmm. I think you're going to have to go down the nurse. The cut could get infected, and we wouldn't want you to get sick and disappoint all of your fans now, would we?" he winked at Kagome before turning to me. "InuYasha, could you please take Kagome to the nurse's office?"

I grunted before grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out of the classroom. We didn't say anything as we walked down the hall towards the nurse's office. Once we got there, the nurse quickly pulled Kagome into another room, telling me to 'wait where I was'. Yeah, right.

I followed them into the other room. The nurse carefully inspected Kagome's finger.

"I don't think it's too serious," she said. "But I'll clean it with some rubbing alcohol and then bandage it."

I sat down beside Kagome and crossed my arms. The nurse left the room to find the rubbing alcohol and the bandage.

"Why?" I barely heard Kagome whisper.

"Why, what?" I growled.

"Why would you care if I cut my finger? I thought..." she looked at her hands. "I thought you hated me."

_Hate _her? Hate _her? _More like _love _her.

"I don't hate you," I said softly.

She looked up at me. "But...you ignore me...and..."

"I thought _you_ were the one who broke up with _me_."

"I had to," she murmured.

"Why? For your _image_?" I stood up from my chair. "I thought I was worth more to you than that."

"You are! I just-"

"Don't want to be with a half-demon, yeah, I get it," I snapped.

She was about to say something when the nurse came back in. I stalked out of the room.

KAGOME POV

I heard the door to the nurse's office slam shut as InuYasha walked out. The nurse didn't say anything as she cleaned the cut - which hurt - and bandaged my finger. I thanked her and headed back to my class, figuring InuYasha had probably left the building. I was shocked to see him sitting in his chair and completing the work like nothing had happened.

I walked over to my seat and took the piece of paper on it. I began filling out the information - _name, class, experiment, diagram, what you learned_ - when InuYasha leaned over.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he muttered.

I realized what was happening. InuYasha still loved me. I still loved him. But I had to convince myself that I didn't love him so that Naraku won't come after him.

I quickly filled out the last section on my sheet and stood up. "Don't even bother apologizing," I hissed as I passed by him on my way to the front of the room. _I can't let him love me, it will only hurt him even more..._


	14. Stalker

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! It took me forever to get these next two chapters perfect!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN???

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Thank-you for your support, it really means alot to me. That's great that your best friend gave birth to her baby! It made me feel loads better!

beautifulyreal: Yeah, the sad part always comes first. But it will get better!

wannabevampire13: Yes, Kagome can't tell InuYasha because she's trying to protect him. That's exactly what I was aiming for!

vampire-fetish15: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

loneshinobi: Thank-you for your support. It's good to be back! InuYasha will find out the truth...eventually... :D

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!!!

Love you all!

Chapter Fourteen: Stalker

INUYASHA POV

"I just don't get it," Sango said as we watched Kagome pass through the courtyard at lunch. She sat down under a small tree and began to slowly eat her lunch.

"What don't you get?" Miroku asked. We were seated at our usual spot in the courtyard, eating our lunches.

"Why she just...stopped talking to us, said she didn't want to be friends, things like that. I don't get it," Sango put her sandwich down.

I crossed my arms. "Whatever. I don't even care."

Miroku and Sango eyed me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Like you _weren't _in love with her," Sango muttered.

"What the hell? I wasn't in love with her!" I glared at them. They knew I hated talking about Kagome.

"InuYasha, you loved her. Don't bother trying to hide it. Why don't you just suck up that pride of yours and admit that you're hurting inside?" Miroku folded his arms.

I buried my face in my palms and sighed. "Yeah, I loved her. A lot. It doesn't matter. It's over now. Done." But they didn't know how much I wished that weren't true...

KAGOME POV

I slowly ate my bagel, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. I knew everyone was watching me, wondering why I was alone.

My phone rang, and I jumped. I quickly dug through my bag and pulled it out. 'Unknown Caller', it said on the front. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome," Naraku's cold voice answered. I froze.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Hmm...you don't sound very happy to hear me," I could almost hear Naraku's smirk through the phone.

"I'll never be happy to hear you," I said.

Naraku laughed. "I called to tell you that I'm glad you listened to my request of staying alone. You do look very lonely underneath that tree..."

I glanced around. Naraku was here. He was watching me.

"You won't be able to see me," Naraku said softly. "Anyways, I'm glad that you obeyed me. But there's one more thing that must happen now..." his voice trailed off. I knew what he was talking about and shivered. "Yes, that's right. I still need to feel you...and after that, you won't be alone anymore, for you'll be dead."

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

Naraku chuckled. "It's quite fun. And besides, you killed someone, too, didn't you? You killed Onigumo. You forced him to-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. "I never killed him! He just became crazy and then turned into _you_! If anyone killed him, it was you!"

Naraku was quiet for a minute. "Tonight. When you hand in your registration form for your end-of-year trip to Washington, come around the corner of the school. I'll be there. If you don't, everyone in your school will be annihilated." The line went dead.

_Tonight, _I thought. _I get murdered tonight._

***

INUYASHA POV

I handed my registration form to Mrs. Kelso before turning and exiting the office. I ran straight into a small girl who had her head down and her iPod headphones on.

"Sorry," I said quietly. The girl glanced up. _Kagome._

"I should have been looking where I was going," she said softly. Something was wrong with her...she looked scared. No, she looked terrified.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No," she whispered and pushed past me towards her locker. I saw her put her iPod and her bag into her locker before closing it and locking it.

KAGOME POV

I turned away from my locker and ran down the stairwell. I opened the doors of the school and stepped out into the cool night air.

_I am going to die. _

_I am going to _die_._


	15. The Truth

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

Here's the main chapter!!! You finally get to meet Naraku!!!

NOTE: This isn't the last chapter of my story. I still have two more chapters and then an epilogue.

Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth

KAGOME POV

I turned the corner of the street, when someone suddenly caught me from behind and slammed my face against the wall of the school. I yelped in pain before I felt a cold metal blade being pushed against my throat.

"Don't move," a voice said roughly. I realized with a jolt that it was Naraku.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"I want what I said before...to feel your skin against mine...and then, I want you dead," he pushed the blade harder against my throat. I felt it cut through my skin and a few drops of blood run down my neck. I winced.

Suddenly he removed the blade from my throat and used it to tear open my shirt. He ran his hands along the bare skin of my back, and I shivered. He moved the knife to under my bra strap. I wasn't thinking straight when I stood on his foot as hard as I could.

He cursed and backed away from me. I started to run, but he caught me. I felt him slide a hand down the waistband of my jeans, his hands traveling down the skin on my thigh. He was going to rape me. I couldn't escape.

He removed his hand from my thigh and brought it back up to place it on my bare back, pressing me against him. His tongue reached out and licked my bare shoulder, and I again tried to thrash out at him. This time he was prepared.

He smashed me against the wall again and held the blade to my throat. "Now be a good little girl and don't move, otherwise this will take very long," he whispered in my ear, his tongue sticking out to lick it.

He moved the hand that wasn't holding the blade to cup my breast and slowly started to pull down my bra.

"No!" I shrieked. He removed his hand, only to slam me against the wall again.

INUYASHA POV

I walked out of the school doors, wondering why Kagome had looked so scared when I saw her. I didn't even know why I cared. She had hurt me and all my friends a LOT. I should hate her, not be worried about her.

I turned the corner of the street, only to see Kagome without a shirt on being pushed up against the wall by some guy I couldn't see, but he had a knife to her throat. My heart gave a jolt before my mind kicked in and I hurled myself at the man, knocking him off Kagome.

Kagome screamed and I turned to her. I realized in horror that when I had knocked the man away, he had dug the knife into her side. I ran to her and tried to pull it out. Luckily it wasn't in deep enough to do any serious damage, but I could tell that it hurt.

I tore a piece from the bottom of my shirt and held it over the wound, trying to keep the blood from running out of her body. I looked up to see the dark man getting to his feet and slowly walking to where we were crouched on the ground.

"So you must be InuYasha," the man said. I stiffened. How did he know my name?

"Naraku, leave him out of this! He isn't important," Kagome struggled to get up.

"Oh, I do not care whether he is or isn't important. He just tried to hurt me, so I'm going to kill him," Naraku cracked his knuckles. I stood up and growled at him.

"He doesn't mean anything to me. Killing him will be a waste of time," Kagome took a step in front of me, towards Naraku. I growled and tried to pull her back.

KAGOME POV

The second I felt his hands around my waist, trying to pull me away from Naraku, I knew he still loved me. Everything I had tried to do to keep him from loving me and getting hurt hadn't worked. And I knew in that moment that I still loved him.

I turned around to where InuYasha was and crumpled into him. He caught me and held me up, supporting me around my waist. Neither of us seemed to care about the fact that I didn't have a shirt on at the moment, only a bra. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed. He kept on holding me, but slowly started to back away from Naraku. My side was still hurting from when Naraku had stabbed me, but I knew I would be okay, with InuYasha here.

INUYASHA POV

I kept on backing away with Kagome, keeping my eyes on Naraku the entire time. What she had said before hurt..._he doesn't mean anything to me_...but now, holding her like this, it felt like she loved me. And I knew that I still loved her.

Naraku had a smirk on his face as he bent down to retrieve the now blood-stained knife. "He doesn't mean anything to you? He looks like he means quite a lot to you right now. I'll kill him, just like I killed your father!"

Kagome stiffened in my hold. _This bastard killed her father? _I thought. _Then I'm going to kill him._

I slowly let Kagome go and put her behind me. "I don't know who the hell you are," I growled, "but when you mess with Kagome, you mess with me!" I lunged at him, knocking him into the ground again. The knife flew out of his hand, and I heard Kagome run to pick it up. She obviously didn't want him to kill me with it.

"You don't know who I am?" Naraku asked. "I was once Onigumo Kirk. A stupid, regular human who fell in love with a girl. Her name was Kikyo Kulumbai. Is the name familiar to you?" Naraku struggled under me.

I tightened my hands around his neck, causing him to gasp for air. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said. "But don't worry, Kikyo means nothing to me. What happened to her was unfortunate, but I fell in love with another," his gaze shifted to Kagome. I growled.

"So I tried to become famous. I became a singer, and people were soon saying that Kagome and I would be the perfect Hollywood couple. Kagome began to care for me, as I cared for her," Naraku said. "I proposed to her, but she said she wanted to be friends, and nothing more. I thought that I must not have been strong enough, that I wasn't good enough for her. So I called upon the demons of the world to feast on my human body and to give me a new demon body.

"When I was reborn as Naraku, this feeling of love towards Kagome went away, and I felt hatred towards her for not agreeing to marry me. So I killed her father. At first, she had no idea that it was me, until her birthday last year..." he trailed off and I glanced up at Kagome, who now had tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "Ah, yes, that little present I gave you," Naraku grinned. "Care to explain to InuYasha what it was?"

Kagome cried even harder, but opened her mouth. "It was a DVD," she whispered. "A video of him killing my father."

My eyes widened and I looked back at Naraku, growling. I dug my claws into his throat and he winced. "You bastard..." I hissed.

"Let me finish," Naraku choked out, and I loosened my hold slightly. "So, Kagome found out that it was me. I kept on sending her messages, anywhere she moved, I followed. I was her stalker, her hunter. So she moved across the country.

"It took me a while, but I found her again. I told her I would kill anyone she got close to, and she must have listened to me, because for a while she was all by herself, everywhere she went."

I glanced up at Kagome as I absorbed this information. I realized at once what had happened. _She broke up with me...to protect me. To keep me from being killed. _

"After realizing there was no one close to her to kill, I decided it was time to kill her. But I also decided that because she didn't return the love I had felt for her in my previous life that I would _make _her return the love. So I figured out where she was going tonight and followed her here. Which brings us to right now," Naraku smiled.

"Damn you," I growled at him.

"But I guess I was wrong about one thing," Naraku continued. "There is someone close to her that I can kill..."

I removed one of my hands from around his neck to smash it into his face, knocking him unconscious. I knew he would stay like that until we managed to call the police and get him taken away. I got off of him and slowly moved towards Kagome, who dropped the knife and ran towards me. I opened my arms and she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my chest. I rested my head on top of hers, inhaling her scent.

"InuYasha..."I heard her whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"I broke up with you...to try to keep you from getting killed...but I ended up causing you so much pain...I'm just...sorry."

I held her closer to me. "It's okay."

"I love you," she whispered.

KAGOME POV

As soon as I said those words, I knew everything was going to be okay. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. "I love you, too," he murmured.

He leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss, and it was the sweetest moment I had ever felt. Just InuYasha and me, in love. When we broke apart, the bliss was still there.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As he called the police, I surveyed the man that had killed my father. I had known that he had been after me for months, but I never thought it would end like this.

I felt an arm slide around my waist and I looked up to see InuYasha looking down at me. "The police are on their way, along with an ambulance," he said. I nodded, and as a gust of cold wind blew by, I shivered.

InuYasha removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I was briefly reminded of our first 'date', when I left my jacket in the limo, so he lent me his. Loud sirens coming closer cut through my memory as an ambulance and a police cruiser pulled up. A police man got out of the car and walked over to us, while the other walked over to Naraku and hand-cuffed him, before shoving him into the backseat of the car.

"Here," I reached into my purse, pulling out a small disc. "It's a video. Proof that he killed my father," I handed it to the police man and he nodded.

"Excuse me, but you two will have to come here, to check for any injuries," a paramedic from the ambulance ushered InuYasha and me to the back of the ambulance, where two more paramedics were waiting to check us. The police car drove away.

"Ma'am, please remove your jacket so I can see that cut," one paramedic asked me. I removed InuYasha's jacket and the paramedic placed a damp cloth against the cut. I noticed I had several bruises from when Naraku had slammed me against the wall. I glanced over at InuYasha, to make sure he was okay. The paramedics announced him as being 'fine', so I sighed in relief.

After the wound in my side was taken care of, the paramedic cleaned and bandaged the small cut on my neck, made by the knife Naraku had placed there. I winced as the rubbing alcohol stung the cut, and InuYasha took my hand gently.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," he said.

"I know," I replied, and smiled at him.


	16. Together Again

OMG GUYS!!! SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!!!

Truth was, I finished this chapter and the epilogue a while ago, but I though I had already posted them! I didn't realize that they weren't posted until like, five minutes ago!

NOTE: This chapter is REALLY short, it's just a filler for the epilogue.

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx: Yeah, it's cute! :) Yeah, I wanted to make the whole connection between Onigumo and Naraku that happens in the real InuYasha happen in my story, too.

loneshinobi: Thanks! Here's chapter sixteen!

whitetiger-isabella: Thanks! Glad you love the story!

Cowgirl 101: As evil as he is, I didn't think Naraku deserved to die. He kind of went crazy, which is why he tried to kill Kagome. He wasn't right in his mind.

wannabevampire13: Thanks, Nicki! Yeah, it's the sweetest moment - FOR NOW...haha.

vampire-fetish15: Naraku will stay in jail, FOR SURE!!! :D

PrettiestPyro: Thank-you! I would love to write songs professionally, that would be so cool! I'm in a band in which I'm the lead singer, so maybe one day I'll become famous! Haha!

josh's-gurl-karey: Thank-you! I'm glad you like my story!

Here's the chapter!

Chapter Sixteen: Together Again

KAGOME POV

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

I sighed. InuYasha had been asking me the same question since the night with Naraku. I ignored him and continued carrying the stack of CDs I was holding to my shelf in my bedroom.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, annoyed.

"Look InuYasha, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I do," he took the CDs from me and put them down on my desk. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down to softly kiss me. My mind was erased of all thoughts as I kissed him back.

He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against mine. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

I groaned. "Because I knew you'd get all protective and try to go after Naraku or something. I was worried you were going to get yourself hurt because of me."

He kissed me again. "But you could of died."

"I would rather have me die then you," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Epilogue 8 Years Later

Epilogue - 8 Years Later

KAGOME POV

I reached up and adjusted my veil. I pushed it a bit further back, then pulled it forward, and then pushed it back again. God, I was so nervous.

"Kagome, relax. You'll be fine," Sango grinned at me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ceremony's starting," she whispered.

"Oh, God," I said quietly. "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Calm down! Get ready to enter!" Sango hissed.

The doors swung open and my little cousin, Kirara, walked out with her little basket of flowers, followed by the ring bearer, Shippou, who was Miroku's nephew, followed by Rin, Ayame, and then Sango. Finally, it was my turn.

INUYASHA POV

I almost dropped dead at the sight of Kagome. She was beautiful, with a white strapless dress hugging her waist and then flowing down around her ankles. She wore a simple white veil, but it was pulled back over her head so you could see her face. Her hair cascaded in soft ringlets around her shoulders.

I heard Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga, who were the groomsmen, gasp as they saw her.

She met my eyes and I grinned at her. I couldn't believe we were finally here. Our wedding day.

She walked down the aisle and I held my hand out to her. She took it and we turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved," he started. "We are gathered her today to unite Miss. Kagome Higurashi and Mr. InuYasha Hitakami in holy matrimony."

After many more words, it finally got to the "I Do" parts.

KAGOME POV

Before I knew what was happening, the minister was turning to face me.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi..."

Suddenly a flashback came into my mind.

_I sighed as I pulled open the door to the stairway and started to climb the stairs to the top floor. This school was huge – it had three floors. On my way up, I passed a guy with long silver hair, a bandana, and amber eyes. 'Silver hair?' I thought. 'It must be dyed.'_

"...take InuYasha Hitakami..."

Another flashback.

_"Please! You're acting like you've never heard her before!" Sango rolled her eyes. "The minute you heard she was coming to our school, you went out and bought all of her CDs!"_

_InuYasha's face reddened and I almost laughed. "Is that true?" I asked._

_"Feh."_

_"Well, thank-you," I murmured. He blushed harder._

"...as your lawfully wedded husband..."

_InuYasha, will you _please_ come with me to the football game tomorrow?"_

_He smirked. "Are you trying to ask me out?"_

_"Will you come if I ask you out?" I asked._

_"Maybe."_

_"Fine. InuYasha, please, please, _please_, go out with me," I begged. "To the game," I added quickly._

_He laughed. "Sure," he turned away from me and walked out the school doors, but quickly turned back and called, "It's a date!"_

"...in sickness..."

_I leaned over and kissed InuYasha, wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and I sighed in delight, not wanting to go._

"...and in health..."

_"I love you," I whispered._

_As soon as I said those words, I knew everything was going to be okay. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly. "I love you, too," he murmured._

"...for as long..."

_"Because I knew you'd get all protective and try to go after Naraku or something. I was worried you were going to get yourself hurt because of me."_

_He kissed me again. "But you could of died."_

_"I would rather have me die then you," I replied. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

"...as long as you both shall live?" the minster finished.

I looked up at him. Then I looked at InuYasha, who was still smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I do," I said.

INUYASHA POV

When she said those two words, I felt like soaring. The minister turned to me.

"And do you, InuYasha Hitakami..."

Suddenly I was reminded of the times when Kagome and I first met.

_Trying to be inconspicuous, I gave Kagome the once-over. I had to admit, she was pretty hot. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and God, did she smell good. _

" ...take Kagome Higurashi..."

_I instantly knew what was going on. Sango wasn't really sick. She just wanted to leave Kagome and I alone together. I glared at both her and Miroku, knowing that they had come up with this plan together._

"...as your lawfully wedded wife..."

"_You know that thing you said about people not recognizing you?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_I glanced over my shoulder at the swarms of cars pulling up behind us. "I don't think it's working too well."_

_"Ugh!" she cried. _

_"C'mon," I said, and put my arm around her shoulders, blocking her from the paparazzi. I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt very protective of her all of a sudden._

"...in sickness..."

_"Don't you have a jacket?" I asked. I remembered her putting her small black jacket on before we left the house..._

_"Yeah, but I left it in the limo. It was really warm," she said, shivering again._

_I took my jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. She glanced up at me, surprised. _

"...and in health..."

_I was overcome with emotions as I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Suddenly, she reached up and kissed me. She quickly pulled away and turned around, muttering "Sorry." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, kissing her fiercely. _

"...for as long..."

_"InuYasha..."I heard her whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."_

_"Why?"_

_"I broke up with you...to try to keep you from getting killed...but I ended up causing you so much pain...I'm just...sorry."_

_I held her closer to me. "It's okay."_

_"I love you," she whispered._

"...as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Kagome and she smiled back at me.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned down and kissed Kagome softly. She wound her hands around my neck.

I pulled away before leaning down to her ear. "Mine," I whispered. "You're mine."

She smiled up at me. "Yes, InuYasha, I'm yours. And you're mine. Forever."

I liked the sound of that. Forever.

_Forever._

THE END

I just wanted to give a shout-out to all of the people who stayed with me during this FanFiction!!!

Here goes!

Thank-you to:

Shelby :}

beautifulyreal

future Kagome

888Amy888

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx

ColurfulStar

loneshinobi

wannabevampire13

vampire-fetish15

Billy

Brighteyez324

xXxBlack-Rose-GardenXxX

whitetiger-isabella

Cowgirl 101

PrettiestPyro

josh's-gurl-karey

Yeah so thank-you so much guys!!!

It's been so cool to write this for you!!!

I love you all!!!

-RedheadMaxwell

P.S. Send me an e-mail with story ideas that you want me to write next!


End file.
